Zenoheld
was the main antagonist in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, although he didn't become personally involved until the second arc onwards. He was the former King of Vestal and the father of Prince Hydron. He used a Mechanical Bakugan called Pyrus Farbros, made by Professor Clay. He is killed after the Alternative Weapon System exploded along with his estranged son Hydron, Professor Clay and Dryoid. Personality He was a deceitful man, lying to his own people about the Bakugan to conquer New Vestroia. Out of all the Vexos, he was the cruelest among them, bent on killing his opponents rather than just simply defeating them. He held high expectations for the Vexos, constantly berating his son, Hydron, for his failures but trusting Hydron's subordinates, Mylene Farrow and Shadow Prove. Whenever his plans go awry, he becomes increasingly destructive and violent to the point of extremism: after the Bakugan are freed from subjugation, he tried to destroy them with the Bakugan Termination System; when that failed, he resorted to destroying Vestal and Earth entirely with the Alternative Weapon System. After the destruction of the Bakugan Termination System, he took out his frustration by torturing his own son, whom he sees as a source of shame and a disgrace for their family and never acknowledges even once in the story. He holds an even greater hatred toward the Battle Brawlers for destroying the Bakugan Termination System and decided to use the Alternative Weapon System to destroy both Vestal and Earth, the home planets of the Battle Brawlers. When Volt Luster and Lync Volan betray the Vexos because of the Alternative, he sends Hydron to essentially kill them with Death Bombs. After he overheard that the Bakugan Brawlers were aware to Alternative Weapon System that Lync copy, he is furious at Hydron again for failing him to dispose that data. When Hydron asked for a second chance, he gives him no more chances and tortured his own son again. Zenoheld displays a large amount of arrogance, believing that the The Resistance posed no threat to him after the Vexos had acquired all six Attribute Energies. When Hydron captures him with Dryoid, preventing him from escaping the self-destructing Alternative, he begs Hydron to stop, in spite of all the ways he had treated Hydron in the past. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia ;Arc 1 Zenoheld only appears in the first arc in Underground Take Down to berate Hydron for not taking better care of the Dimension Controllers. He seems to be impatient with his son due to Hydron's constant failures, planning to check in with him and make sure that he is still on the right track. However, Hydron shrugs his warnings and discipline off, believing he is doing fine without his father's constant nagging. ;Arc 2 Along with the rest of the Vexos (aside from Spectra and Gus who betrayed them), Zenoheld fled Vestal and resided in his palace in the outskirts of the galaxy, away from civilization, as a result of the news that the Resistance spread after freeing New Vestroia. Bent on revenge, he sends a message to the Six Ancient Warriors to surrender their Attribute Energies to him so that Professor Clay can power up the Bakugan Termination System. They decline his offer at first, but later decide to battle him. When they arrive, Zenoheld reveals that he owns a Mechanical Bakugan, Pyrus Farbros. After a tough battle, Zenoheld comes out victorious, but the Six Ancient Warriors escape and entrust their Attribute Energies to the Resistance. In Revenge of the Vexos, after hearing the news of the Attribute Energies being dispersed throughout Vestal and Earth, he entrusts Mylene with the duty of picking another Subterra brawler to replace Gus. Her choice of Hydron meets his approval, and he shows Hydron a modicum of pride after Hydron gains the Haos Attribute Energy from Baron Leltoy, telling his son, "I knew I could count on you ... Hydron." Starting from Saved By the Siren to Elfin On the Run, Zenoheld makes few appearances generally at the beginning and end of the episodes. The only important appearance he made within those episodes was in Shadow Attack where soon after Mylene and Volt returned from brawling, he receives a transmission from Spectra, who claims that the Vexos, Hydron, and Zenoheld himself were responsible for the mess in the previous arc. In return, Zenoheld tells Shadow Prove to seek out Dan and the others so that he'll get the Attribute Energies first. But when Shadow tries to leave, he realizes Spectra jammed the transporting system, making it impossible to travel to Vestal and back. This infuriates Zenoheld, knowing that Spectra is up to something. Eventually, though, Shadow goes to Earth and brawls Chan Lee and Alice Gehabich, although neither of them have any Attribute Energies. He wins and proves himself to Zenoheld. He also brawled against Gus in Avenging Spectra and won with the Assail Formation, destroying Blast Elico and Hexados. Gus and Vulcan survived the final blow and were imprisoned. In BT: The Final Battle, he helps Hydron brawl Mira, Dan, and Spectra, though only joining in after Hydron loses to Dan and Spectra. He wins, but Farbros was destroyed after he took the Pyrus energy from Cross Dragonoid. In Exodus, he activates the Bakugan Termination System, and Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2 fail to destroy it. Cross Dragonoid takes the B.T. System into the atmosphere and absorbs all of the Attribute Energies from it and destroys it, foiling Zenoheld's plans. In Fusion Confusion, he takes his frustration out on Hydron, demanding to know whose fault it was for the destruction of the Bakugan Termination System. After Professor Clay tells him about how he could rule over all dimensions, he has Clay create the Alternative Weapon System to destroy Vestal, the Earth, and the entire universe. In Volt's Revolt, Zenoheld announces to the Vexos of his plan to destroy Vestal and Earth with the Alternative Weapons System, but becomes angry when Volt questions him about the mission. When Volt leaves the Vexos, he becomes even more enraged, and tells Hydron to take care of him. He was later pleased when Volt was finally taken care of, and warns the other Vexos that they will suffer the same fate should they betray him. In Payback, Zenoheld asks Professor Clay if he needs help with the Alternative Weapon System. After hearing that Spectra joined the brawlers, and the brawlers have the same data as the Vexos, Zenoheld orders the remaining Vexos to seize the data that the brawlers posses. Later, Mylene reports to him that Lync headed to Earth with a copy of the Alternative data with him. He orders Hydron to take care of Lync. After Hydron disposes of Lync, he returns to Zenoheld expecting to be praised, but Zenoheld roughly dismisses him. Once Zenoheld discovers that Hydron failed to get rid of the Alternative data, which Lync had saved from destruction after Hydron left, he sends Mylene to get it back. Shadow ventures with her into Marucho's House, but the two of them end up disappearing after Mylene gets sucked into her own Death Bomb and Shadow jumps in to be with her. In An Heir to Spare, Zenoheld takes his anger out on Hydron again. In return, Hydron challenges him over control of the throne, but is defeated. Zenoheld jails Hydron with Gus Grav, which proves to be a mistake as Gus enrages Hydron to the point that they start a brawl within the cells, allowing both to break free. In Ultimate Weapon, he battles Spectra, who rammed into his palace. He is at a disadvantage for most of the battle, only overpowering Spectra and Helios with his Assail Farbros. Gus intervenes, and Spectra and Gus are able to hold out against Zenoheld together, but are eventually overpowered when Farbros combines with the Alternative Weapons System. In All For One and Final Fury, he uses the Alternative Weapon System against the Resistance. Hydron intervened and had Dryoid use his saber to stab Farbros in the back, causing its power to go out and rendering it unusable. Hydron then used Dryoid to trap Zenoheld until the Alternative exploded, killing all three. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He was mentioned by Dan in the first fourteen episodes' introductions. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He was mentioned by Dan again in Evil Arrival while he was reintroducing Mira. Games Bakugan: Defenders of the Core He appears in the video game along with the other Vexos members. He never interacts with the character, and is only seen in various cutscenes and sometimes on posters placed throughout the cities. His only notable appearance is in a conversation with Spectra, in which he tells him to speed up their efforts to reach the Earth's core. After he lets Spectra go, he doesn't hear Spectra comment that he would rather take the core's power for himself rather than harness it for Zenoheld. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Pyrus Farbros (Destroyed in episode 41, repaired in episode 49, and re-destroyed once and for all in episode 52, along with Zenoheld, Dryoid, Clay Fermen and Hydron) * Pyrus Assail Farbros ** Assail System (Probably destroyed in the blast of the Alternative) * Alternative Weapon System (Destroyed in episode 52) ** Pyrus Fortress Clones (Destroyed with Alternative Weapon System in episode 52) Trivia *Until his final battle and death, Zenoheld was the only Vexos member that had not lost a brawl. **In every one of his brawls, a Subterra Bakugan was involved in it. *Unlike the other brawlers in New Vestroia, Zenoheld uses his Gauntlet to throw Farbros and Gate Cards. His Gauntlet is also slightly different from those of the other Vexos members. *He is one of the few adult brawlers in the series, along with Spectra Phantom, Klaus von Hertzon, Julio Santana, and the Twelve Orders. *He is the only main antagonist who did not appear in the first episode of his respective season. *He can be seen as an antithesis to Serena Sheen and has the types of differences that Hydron has to Fabia. Zenoheld is the cruel, tyrannical king of Vestal, Serena is the benevolent and peace-seeking queen of Neathia. He is most likely much older than Serena. He brawls, while Serena doesn't. *He is similar to Barodius in that they are both cruel, tyrannical monarchs, who usually care little for subjects. Unlike Zenoheld, however, Barodius doesn't have to use cheap tactics or outright cheat in order to win. Battles Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He has won almost all his battles, but entirely relies upon the Assail formation of Farbros in order to achieve these wins. Category:Characters Category:Vexos Category:Villains Category:Vestals Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pyrus Users Category:Male